The Powers of Peach
by BlackSandGara
Summary: Hiei has always been by himself. He has friends now sure, but not someone to love, someone just for him. But one day when fighting a demon in a strange castle his see her, The demons Bride. Will he be able to kill the demon and save her? Or will she end u
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone!! This is my first ever fan fiction!! Please Review and tell what you think of it. And if I should change it or not, and if you like it and think I should go on. Or anything just review and tell me what u think ok? Thanks!! : D   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it characters, I just make up stories about them to tell you. 

"Talking out load"  
~Telepathically~  
'Thinking to self'  
  


~~~~~~~~~The Story Begins~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~  
  


Hiei sat there listing to Koenma tell Yusuke and the gang about some demon called Sez. Who apparently had token some girl from America for his bride and the parents are coming to Japan because her dad jobs has been moved here, so who better to take the case then one of us.   
  
"I need one for you to go get her back," said Koenma looking from one person to the next.  
  


"Will I can't do it a promised Keiko that I would spend the weekend with her. After leaving her at the beach last week I think she will kill me if I leave her again this week end." said Yusuke "What about you Kurama?"  
  


"I sorry but I can't my mom wants me also to spend the week end with her."  
  


"What about you Kuwabara?" Said Yusuke after seeing that Kurama too couldn't go after this demon Sez.  
  


Kuwabara just smiled and said "Sorry guys but Yukina said she would finally out on a date with me, and I can't break that. It already took me a long time to get her to say yes"   
  


With that Yusuke looked over at Hiei.   
  


"So will you do it Hiei?"  
  


"Hn" Hiei said as he stood up to take the job. 'I got nothing better to do any how.'  
  


"Yes! I was getting worried that Keiko would have my head." Said Yusuke with a big smile. "Will I'm heading out."  
  


"I'm going too. I got to go get ready." said Kuwabara still smiling like a moron.  
  


"Good-bye Hiei." Said Kurama. "Ooh and Hiei have fun, and try not to kill the demon before you find out where the girl is. Ok?"  
  


"Hn" 'It's not like I didn't already know that, be what you going to do that is who Kurama is, always telling people to be careful.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Makai the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~Hiei POV~~~~~~~~~~~

'So here back here in Makia once again. After some demon who calls him self Sez.'

Hiei was jumping from tree to tree along the path that lead to Sez Castle. What he didn't know was what awaited him there.

~~~~~~~~Some Girl's POV~~~~~~~~~

"Yes M-master" Said a girl in a rag like dress that her master Sez had gave her after he had kidnapped her. She had no idea why or where she was. All she did know is that this demon called Sez had token her and brought her to this castle, as far as she can tell to fuck her when ever he felt like it. She was like his rag doll. She had been beautiful once. She use to have Short silver-orange hair that she would always run her fingers through. And her eye people would say could warm the coldest heart, they were a silver-blue. She was a little short for her age of 16 though her height was about 5'3. 

"It's ok Peach you can do this" She was talking to her self again in her prison cell after her master had just left. Her Master as he made her call him, just told her that she was to go be taken to him in 10 minutes and be ready. Which means that he wanted to fuck her again. 'I don't understand, why did he take me of all people?? The only thing that I can think of that I have that is special is that I can tell when a demon is coming, and how powerful they are, and what they look like. I don't know why I can see them but I can it's like their face flashes in front of my eyes. But that is the only thing I can do. And the only thing that I know for sure is that I have to stay strong!

I can't let this demon get to me! I can let the way he uses me to get to me I have to stay strong!! I will get away!! Somehow, someday! I you wouldn't. NO! I can't listen to that voice! I most stay positive! 

"Stay Strong Peach just a little longer and I know I can find away out by then!" Peach whispered to herself.

"Who is that?!?!" 'I saw a guy with black hair just popped into my eyes and I can feel a really powerful demon coming this way along the path and he isn't far away! Is he coming to save me?!? I just hope he gets here before 10 minutes are up.'

~~~~~~~~Hiei POV~~~~~~~~

 "Will there it is Sez Castle. Just hope that girl is still alive." 'But I wonder why a demon would take a human as his wife? Maybe she isn't all that human.'  Hiei said to himself as he walked up to the front gate.

That's it for chapter 1. Will what do you the reviews think? Was it any good? Should I change anything? Or should I not even continue? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you…

~Cherry Blossoms48~


	2. Inside Sez Castle

~Chapter 2~ Sez Castle

~~~~~~~~~Inside Sez Castle~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~

As he enters the castle he looked around to see that everything was covered in dust or cobwebs. The floor was total cover in dust but one path down the middle where it looked like someone was dragged down. The ceiling had cobwebs hanging from all sides. The only light was that of a row of candles that went down the side of the walls each about 5 feet apart. Which left shadows all over the place for him to hide in as he heard foot steps coming towards him.

'That must be Sez he must of heard the door open and closed. Will lets see what I'm up against today.' With that Hiei jumped into a shadow half way between the door and the end of the hallway. He soon heard a voice at the end of the hallway.

"So Peach tiring to get away again, are you? Now I thought that you learned your lesson last time. Of course I wouldn't mind repeating it again." Sez said with an smile. He started to walk to the door when Hiei jumped out in front of him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!" Shouted Sez at the site of Hiei.

'Why do they always ask why?' thought Hiei 'I hate why' With that in one easy move Sez was on the grown died.

"You stupid demon, you ask the questions that will just get you killed." Said Hiei as he walked up the stairs to the girls room. He made read the demons mind before he killed him and now had found the girls room with on problem.

~~~~~Peach's POV~~~~~~~~

"He has entered the castle now. And there goes master the greet him. I hope that man can beat master." Peach sat on the floor feeling the ki of the two demons. With in seconds Peach had a shocked look on her face and was saying…

"I can't believe it master spirit energy is gone! That most mean that he is died…right. Ooh and that other demons spirit energy is coming closer. I better hide before he gets here I still don't know if he is friend or foe."

With in seconds he was in her room.

"Now where is that girl? I can feel her spirit energy in here but where is she?" He was mumbling to himself as he enter the room. She just stayed in the concern where there was no light at all.

"Now girl I'm not here to hurt you I was sent by Koenma prince of the sprit world sent me, too being you back… home." 'That's a lie, if she is really who we think she is, is not going back home but is most likely stay at Genkai Temple…' 

Hiei's train of thought was cut off as a beautiful girl with short orangey- silver hair and the same kind of eyes came running full force into him almost knocking him down the stairs.

"Will you really bring in back home?" whispered the girl as she started to shake and cry.

"Yes" said Hiei as he put his arms around her trying to comfort her. 'Why am I being so nice to her? Why does it feel so right to have her in my arms??' 

"I have to bring you to Genkai Temple first. Where you we have a talk with Koenma and then you can go back home. Ok onna?" Hiei looked down at the girl to see her smiling up at him. She looked a little pale too him.

" My name is peach." And with that she passed out in his arms with a smile on her face.

So what you all think? Sorry it toke so long to update. I kinda lost hope in thinking that is a good story then I read Shadow Fox's review and started to type again! 

: P So hope you like the chapter and sorry that it is kinda short. But I promise the next chapter will have a lot of Hiei/ peach stuff : D  Until then…

~Cherry Blossoms48~


End file.
